my_little_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
My little Magic Wiki
Welcome to the My little Magic Wiki! Started on May 3rd 2014, we are a band of fans of the show My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, who come to RP (Role play) the lives of our favorite characters and create fun original characters too! Please read the guidelines before joining, though you don't have to follow them, as they are guidelines not rules, but you most likely will be ignored if you bend the guidelines.Just to be warned, all the show characters follow them, with a few exceptations like @mlm_Doctor, & or @mlm_Surprise, who are "goofballs".Also remeber to put @mlm_example as your username.We tend to stick to roleplay based on the show, lighthearted scenes. But sometimes we make little adventures to keep things interesting. ((This team is a smaller, more laid back versian of the popular RP #Twitterponies.)) Since #mylittlemagic started it has grown extremly significantly with over 60 new players! Among OCs & Show characters. What is different about My little magic is that magic is more expanded. That there is more magic then in the actual show. Also always check for Updates for news, friendship and ponies! We know how much you would love to jump into the world of my little magic, but be a dear and read the guidelines below. Guidlines 1. Please no cursing or bad language of any kind,( Oh hay seeds, What the hay? etc is fine.) I mean would you hear the ponies actually curse? No. Crap is not really allowed, use words like manure (aka Horse/cow poop) This is in character AND out of character. 2. Don't rush into a RP, don't worry RPing will come to you. Don't force it. If you come out of nowhere,mentioning a mane character, it's kind of rude, not everypony will want to role play with you. 3. Keep things G!, PG sometimes. Romance can be mild kissing, hugging, kissing on the cheek etc. No make out sessions and absoulutly NO SEX!!! No fighting, blood, guts etc. No deaths on screen. Keep deaths offscreen to a minuime 4. Keep in good grammar and spelling! Sorry if this seems forcing, but try to! 5. MLM is in EST (eastern standered time!) So if you mention someone, and they are offline sleeping, then they cannont RP.Of course you can Roleplay and you're in another time-zone, but it may be a bit harder to RP with manes etc. 6. When you are OCC (Out of character) put (( )) so we know you are out of character. Don't use it too much though, if you want to have a conversation with somepony, OOC, take it to the DM. We don't want too many ponies talking OOC about personal stuff now do we? 7. Do not jump into a RP imediatly, let a RP come to you, relax. Meaning don't poof out of nowhere at someone's house. Pinkie Pie is an exception that I will explain. 8. Pinkie Pie is a wacky crazy pony, who breaks the forth wall a lot, if you've noticed in the show. So if you see her poof out of nowhere, tap Luna on the shoulder then jump through a portal. That's normal Pinkie Pieness. Just because she can do it does NOT mean you can too. (This is acceptable for @mlm_CheeseS, @mlm_Surprise, and @mlm_Doctor). If you have any reasons why your character must break the forth wall contact @mlm_Pinkie through DM. 9. Be nice to other Rpers, if they are new, make sure they have fun and don't yell at them. Help them become awesome RPers 10. Absoloutly NO dating any of the manes, princesses etc if you are an OC. Sky: Here's a quote from Sweetie Belle: "I'm not trying to make fun for those who want to ship manes or princesses, but I think it's kinda uncomfortable for them to date. It's just uncomfortable and not right. And makes them lose their canon. In these things, we need to see in the show. I know there is love. But we have to see what the show tells us, who will they get shipped with." 11. Always when doing a action put asterisks (* *) Example: *@mlm_Spitfire begins to fly laps* So we know what you are doing. 12. Absolutly DO NOT force people intp your Role- play. If they want to RP with you, and they have heard of you, they can. If not, then that's okay too. Not everypony wants to RP with you, and forcing them into a RP will make them NOT want to RP with you at all. Example: *trots around looking for gems until a pack of angry Diamond Dogs attack you* Help me! Somepony help! Save me!. This shows a huge red flag, making it seem like if they don't RP with you it's a life or death situation. This isn't good. Just relax have fun, if your OC is a earth pony that loves to paint, go paint! Nothing intresting, but you can make it fun, by being your character. 13. Please try not to have your OC a royalty or an Alicorn. Just stick to Earth, pegases, Unicorn, Crystal or even a Breezie. Or if you don't want a pony try a dragon, griffen etc. 14. No guns, weopons, grenades etc. Party cannons, cupcakes and magic spells are allowed. 15. Be mindful of other players, like you, they want to have fun too! Don't force. 16. Terrible scene: @mlm_Example: Wow, Rarity you look beautiful! @mlmRarity: Why thank you darling. @mlm_Example: W-Will you go on a date with me? @mlmRarity: Oh no thank you dear. @mlm_Example: I HATE YOU!!!! YOU JERKY B***!!! Rarity will probably block you if you do this. 16. Show related antagonists are fine, cartoon villians at most. Bullies at best. No kidnapping, murder etc. 17. We have reconized characters in MLM. This means, that we RP with the characters that know how to Roleplay, have been there the longest and have already made the account. If you make a @mlm_Shy or @mlm_RD or a @mlmSweetie acount you will be ignored. Reconzied manes: @mlm_Twi @mlm_Dash @mlm_Fluttershy @mlm_Rarity @mlm_Pie @mlm_Applejack @mlm_Spike 18. Always have fun! This is supposed to be a kind and friendly envirorment, so play nice everypony. Magic in Equestria (Guidelines) Friendship is magic, it's in the title! And in my little magic, we encourge our players to use magic in roleplay. But there is an exception to what kind of magic we use. Earth Ponies: Many don't consider earth ponies having any magic, when they actually do! It's limitted, but they have a special kind of magic connected to the earth. Examples when Applejack grew a tree very quickly or Big Mac's strenth, or even Pinkie Pie's Pinkie sense. Also Earth Ponies tend to have magic connected to animals & other plants.Earth ponies, may seem useless due to that they cannot fly and use literal magic, BUT they are the most important of the pony races. See Earth Ponies. Pegasus Ponies:Pegasi have a pecuilur type of magic, ie; Flying and walking on clouds. Mainly their magic is related to controling the weather. An exceptation is Fluttershy Unicorns: While earth and pegasus ponies have basic magic, unicorns have true magic. Magic quoting from Twilight Sparkle "Magic comes from within, a gift that you are born with". A magical aura appears usual the color of the pony's cutie mark, or their eye color. Unicorns usually come with a small bit of magic, meaning magic that relates to their special talent example: Rarity uses her magic to help her make dresses. Twilight is an exceptation as her special talent is magic, this does NOT mean your unicorn OC can teleport, time spells etc. Alicorns: They're four alicorns in existance. They are the most powerful beings in Equestria, spells like teleporting and the ability to fly are part of their magical capability. They're only four, and they are treated as royalty. Though unlike TP (Twitterponies) we can let things slide in terms of magic :) Technollagy in Equestria Equestria Technallgy is very limited. No computers, no radio. Possibly movies, and electricity. No cars. Video games are also avalible BUT only on the Neightendo, the most popular game today is: Mare-io Kart 8. I got a follower! Congrats! You got a follower! While this may seem cool, especially if the follower's a show character it does NOT mean instant PFFs. Example say @mlm_Pinkie followed you. Great!..But this isn't really a big deal, especially if you say: "Thanks @mlm_Pinkie for the follow!" Or "Guess what? @mlm_Pinkie followed me!". This makes it seems like a death trap, that Pinkie walked into. Sorry, don't do this, don't act like it's a huge deal, cause it's not. If you make him/her uncomfortable, they might unfollow you. Oh no! They unfollowed me! You've RPed with this person, suddenly! They unfollow you!....Like a follow, it's NOT a big deal. Don't worry, things like this happen. Don't get to worked up on it. 'Reasons why they might of unfollowed you:' *They have followed too many people/ponies: This happens, a lot. Say if they followed like 800 people, and they want to space it out, so they accidently unfollow you. *Maybe you offended them in some way: Easy thing to do, appoligise, in the DM, that's really all you can do. They might not follow you back though. *They might think you are a spam account *You may have been rude: Jumping into roleplay or breaking any of the guidelines. People make mistakes, it's fine just do not do it again. *It could of been a one time follow. Example: Poor Apple Bloom, is lost in the Everfree forest! A serch party of ponies go to look for her, as you decide to help with the serching. Everypony, even manes that are helping, follow you! Suddenly, AB's back, safe and sound, and everyone unfollows you. What gives? Probably the only reason they followed you in the first place was to RP & be able to see your account. So sorry! *Maybe they just don't like you...wow that sounded mean but it's true. *Have you had a bad experince with them? Any drama? Tough luck. Appoligise, in the DM, they might or might not follow you back. It happens. * If you're not a Mylittlemagic player of COURSE they'll unfollow you. OCs & Alicorn OCs To start about Alicorns, Mylittlemagic does not accept Alicorn OCs. Sorry, we only accept the canon Alicorns. Make your OC original! If you can't draw, no problem! @mlm_TwilightS is open for art requests this month. More info: To make an OCs. Links Read these links, yes, all of them. *@MyLittleMagic on Twitter *@mlm_Mod on Twitter *Grammar, Spelling, and Punctuation- By Sky High *Privileges- By Sky High *How This All Works- By Sky High *Stories- By Everypony *How To Befriend the Mane Six- by Rainbow Dash *Memorable Events- by Sky High *Choosin' a OC (Helpful notes by Apple Bloom) * Sweetie Belle's Tips! *Pinkie's RP tips! *Attention and How to Get It- A Guide by Sky High *RD's tips on how to stay canon Ponies of Importance You all know them! The mane characters, the characters you want your OC to be PFFs (Pony friends forever) with. This is normal and all of the show characters, know this. But if you make them feel uncomfortable, they will not want to RP or even be friends with you. Remember, they are just like you, just people who love to Role Play. Now, this goes for everypony, but especially manes. For example, don't @mention them randomly. Especially if it doesn't make sense. Unless you're Pinkie, but those rules only apply to her. Good Scene: *@mlm_Rainbow is doing tricks, @mlm_Example watches her as she passes through each cloud leaving a rainbow streak of color* Oooh, ahhh!! Dash may not respond but this makes her scene feel real. Bad Scene: *@mlm_Celestia is having tea in Canterlot* *@mlm_Example waves to @mlm_Celestia* Hiya Princess! This is out of context. How did you get in the castle for one thing? Last note: Do not feel like you "need" to follow somepony, if they make you feel uncomfortable, don't follow them! Give yourself time to get used to them. Then when you want to follow them. =Ponies We Have!= Manes These are the Mane 6- the six main characters from the show. Each holds an Element of Harmony. Princess Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie AppleJack Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Spike the Dragon Royalty These pretty (and handsome) prince/sses are (see what I did there?) the royalest of the royal! Come to these godlike figures for help. Princess Twilight Sparkle Princess Celestia Princess Luna Princess Cadance Shining Armor Princess Skyla CMCs These four cute little crusaders are always lookin' for their cutie marks! Who gets what? (Links are by most relevant, most recent characters.) Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle Scootaloo Babs Seed Canon Minor Roles These ponies are show characters, and are more "mane" than background ponies, but less "mane" than the Mane Six. Big Macintosh @mlm_GrannySmith @mlm_MrsCake @mlm_MrCake Cheese Sandwich Derpy/Ditzy Doo Cloud Chaser Nurse Redheart Carrot Top/Golden Harvest Vinyl Scratch Octavia Berry Punch Wonderbolts These Wondrous Bolts are the fastest team in Equestria! Go, Wonderbolts! Soarin' Spitfire Fleet Foot Surprise Rapidfire Villains These sneaky guys and gals are the bad guys of Equestria! Discord Queen Chrysalis OCs Feel free to add your @mlm OC here, too! OCs are Original Characters. *Sky High | Sky High on Twitter *Misty Cream Fuego Del Fuego Rhem Midnight Shadow Creepie Percussion Category:Browse Category:RP Category:RP tips